Phoenix's Memories
by KayThePhoenix
Summary: Phoenix Kay, Harry Potter's cousin, has a past that she doesn't like to speak about, and Harry wants to find out about it, so he asks Phoenix's boyfriend and friend, Xander Gullet, to tell him about it, read to find out about Phoenix's past!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was worried about his cousin Phoenix Kay, whenever he asked her a question about her past, she would immediately change the subject. He knew something was wrong. So one day he decided to ask her boyfriend, Xander, the answer, because Xander had been great friends with Phoenix even before they started dating. "Hey, Xander, I'm worried about Phoenix, whenever I try to get her to talk to me about her past, she always changes the subject, do you know anything about her past." Said Harry. Harry was at Xander's home, he lived there alone, but Phoenix sometimes came, but today she couldn't. Xander sighed. "Yes, I actually know a lot, I'll show you." Said Xander as he led Harry up the stairs to his study.

Once they got there, Xander pulled out a penisive, and opened a cabinet full of memories. "You kept memories of her past?" said Harry. "Yes, I knew that ever since you found out she was your cousin, you would want to know about her past, so I got these ready, just in case. Harry, before I let you look at these memories, I have to tell you, Phoenix wasn't always the happy person she is today, she always used to sometimes hide her sadness." Said Xander as he poured the memories into the penisive.

Harry then went into the penisive and looked around to see that he was in a park, the park had a swing set, a sand box, and a playground, and a bench. And on the bench was a little ten year old girl crying. Harry thought the girl looked familiar, when the girl looked up, he immediately noticed who the girl was. The young girl was Phoenix at a younger age. She had straight dirty blonde hair that went a little below her shoulders, and her eyes were still the sky blue color they were in the present. She looked just like a younger version of Phoenix. Then, the younger Xander walked over to the bench and sat next to Phoenix. "Are you ok Phoenix?" said Xander. "No, I was bullied again, they called me a nerd and… I don't want to say the names, it's too hard, it really hurt me." Said Phoenix.

The memory then shifted, and Harry was standing in the middle of a busy middle school hallway. All the kids were wearing uniforms, and he could still clearly see Phoenix. Phoenix was at her locker, which was nice and neat, and was getting the stuff for her next class. All of the sudden, a kid who was as tall as Phoenix came up to her and pushed her. The girl who pushed Phoenix had black eyes and very dark brown hair. "What do you want Olivia?" spat Phoenix at the girl who had pushed her. "Oh nothing, just to make you cry and beg for mercy is all." Said Olivia. "That's not going to happen Olivia." Said Phoenix. "Oh, sure. But who are you going to tell? Your mum? How about your dad? Oh wait, you can't, because their dead!" said Olivia. "Hey, stop!" said Xander who was heading towards them. "Stop making this loser feel sad and lonely? Never!" said Olivia. "She's not alone, she has me and all of her other friends, heck, she has more friends than YOU Olivia!" said Xander.

Harry looked at Phoenix, who had a mad expression on her face. And then the unexpected happened, Phoenix did accidental magic by being so mad. Olivia's hair came out, and Olivia screamed and covered her head. "My hair! My beautiful hair! What have you done you worthless piece of crap?" said Olivia to Phoenix. "I have done nothing Olivia, I was just standing here getting terrorized by you." Said Phoenix. Olivia went off and got a teacher, who thought that Phoenix was innocent, so the teacher let Phoenix go and Olivia had to go home. "Thanks for standing up for me back there Xander." Said Phoenix. "Your welcome." Said Xander

Harry got out of the penisive and looked at Xander. "Is this why she doesn't want me to know about her past, it's all too sad?" said Harry. Xander nodded. "She didn't feel loved Harry, she felt all alone, she felt like she wasn't loved at all." Said Xander getting the next memory. "Now this memory I took from Phoenix when she wasn't paying attention, it's from when she read her first flame. She found out she was a flame reader when she was ten." Said Xander. He then poured the memory into the penisive and Harry went back into the penisive.

AN: HP DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, ONLY PHOENIX KAY AND XANDER GULLET BELONG TO ME!


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix was in her own living room, she seemed to be home alone. She was staring into the fire, and Harry looked there too. And since this was Phoenix's memory, he was able to read the flames too. The flames made visions go through his head, he saw himself and Phoenix meeting, them finding out they were cousins. The vision ended. "I- I'm Harry Potter's cousin?" said Phoenix to herself.

Harry got out of the penisive and was panting. Phoenix knew all along? Why didn't she tell him? Harry felt a lot of anger go towards Phoenix. "I know Harry, you're probably thinking why she didn't tell you, well she knew that you probably wouldn't believe her, and with Voldemort on your hands she didn't want to give you anymore trouble." Said Xander. "She was just thinking of what was best for you Harry, you have to remember, she was confused and constantly bullied back then, but now she feels like she's loved and she's not really confused anymore." Said Xander putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Now I have one more memory to show you, it's when we first saw what form her patronus took, it wasn't always a barn owl." Said Xander pouring the second to last memory into the penisive and Harry went into the penisive quickly.

They were all in the room of requirement; this was back in Harry's fifth year, when they did Dumbledore's Army. They were practicing patronus charms. And Phoenix wasn't doing quite well. And then, Harry saw himself going to help Phoenix. When he arrived he helped her and Phoenix quickly cast a patronus all because Harry was there. Harry then knew the memory she picked was her reading the flames and finding out that he was her cousin. When her patronus took its form, it was a bird, but not a barn owl; her patronus took the form of a crow. But why a crow? The memory shifted and Phoenix was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, the past Harry was on the other side of the common room playing wizards chess with past Ron. Harry went over to Phoenix and saw that the book she held in her hands was a Patronus book, telling you what your patronus form means.

Phoenix was looking at the crow one, and Harry was shocked by what the crow patronus meant. The crow patronus meant depression and loneliness, longing for that person who they love. Harry now knew why Phoenix's patronus was a crow, Phoenix had loved Xander, but she felt as if he didn't love her back. Phoenix was then looking at past Harry. When Harry looked at her, Phoenix immediately looked away, a tear coming to her eye. "If only I could tell him, it would be so much easier, but he wouldn't believe me, and with Voldemort…" Phoenix whispered to herself. Phoenix flipped to another page in her book; she was now looking at the barn owl patronus. And the description of the barn owl patronus matched how Phoenix was in the present. The barn owl patronus meant happiness, caring, creative, imaginative, humorous, and wise. Phoenix was all those things now, even more than before, after she had her two children who were twins, Vanessa Kay Gullet and Soren Alexander Gullet.

Harry walked over to where his past self was and heard him and past Ron talking. "That girl's crazy Harry, whenever you look at her she looks away or runs off." Said Ron. "I don't know Ron, she somehow seems familiar, maybe I knew her before I came here to Hogwarts. But, it doesn't feel like that it feels like I've known her for a longer time." Said Harry, staring at Phoenix who was still reading her patronus book. "Well Harry, one things for sure is that she can't be a relative of yours, if she was a relative of yours, she would have probably told you already." Said Ron, who was also looking at Phoenix. "Yeah, you're right Ron, she would of." Said Harry, but the thought didn't leave his head for the rest of the night.

The memory yet again shifted and Phoenix was sitting on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room. This time it was in Harry's sixth year. Phoenix seemed to be a lot happier now, because she was dating Xander and she had to cast a patronus in DADA and it was a barn owl, like Xander's. The past Harry was coming down the stairs, it was still nighttime and everyone except him and Phoenix were asleep. "Hi, can I sit here?" said the past Harry to the past Phoenix. Phoenix nodded and Harry sat next to her on the sofa. "So what's your name?" said Harry. "Oh, why my name's Phoenix, Phoenix Kay. Any you're Harry Potter, I just think it's stupid that fans squash you just so they can get your autograph, I mean, you are a human after all, and just because you're famous doesn't mean you don't want to live a normal life, right?" said Phoenix, and Harry nodded. "So I heard your parents also got murdered by Voldemort, is that true?" Said Harry. Phoenix nodded. "Yeah, they were, but I'm ok with it, because they were just protecting their loved ones." Said Phoenix.

The past Harry was starting to feel some strange connection with Phoenix, like he really knew her, but just had never met her. "Phoenix, do you know something that I should?" Said Harry. Phoenix eyes became wide. "Uh, I- I have to go to bed Harry, I'll see you later." Said Phoenix, going to bed. The memory then ended and Harry yet again came up from the penisive. "Only one more memory Harry, and this is when someone Phoenix knew was dying." Said Xander dumping the last memory into the penisive.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry went into the memory and saw Phoenix. This was after the final battle. Xander was lying on the grass, covered in blood, bruises, and was having a hard time breathing. Phoenix ran over to Xander and got down onto her knees next to him. "Xander, you'll be ok… I'll sing to you to make you feel better." Said Phoenix. Harry was surprised, Phoenix didn't really seem like the person who would sing. "Ok, here goes." Said Phoenix.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you." _Sang Phoenix. Phoenix sang great, she sang the song to Xander softly. "Rue's lullaby." Said Xander in a soft voice, he was starting to breath easier. "From the book 'The Hunger Games'." Said Xander. "Yes, it is, I like the song, so I decided it was the best one to sing to you. "Xander, I love you." Said Phoenix. Xander looked up, tears in his eyes. "I love you too Phoenix." Said Xander. "Let's go get you patched up." Said Phoenix. The memory ended and Harry came out of the penisive. He looked to Xander who was looking at the door with a scared look, he turned around to see Phoenix standing in the doorway with a mad expression on her face. "I could kill both of you right now!" Said Phoenix. She then smiled. "But I won't, because I'm nice like that." She then turned away and left.


End file.
